The dual-card dual-standby technology allows a mobile phone to be provided with two user identity cards, such as subscriber identity module (SIM) cards or user identity module (UIM) cards, and use either of the two user identity cards to perform a communication. Each of the two user identity cards corresponds to a phone number, which may serve as a calling and called number. Conventionally, when a user wants to use the mobile phone with the two user identity cards to perform a communication, such as making a phone call or text messaging, the user generally needs to select one of the user identity cards by a manual operation to initiate the communication.